Koopa Family History
The history of the Koopa Family is a very confusing one. Here's a pretty much complete timeline of important events in Koopa History. If you feel something is missing, message me or leave a comment below! The Beginning This is the beginning of what we know for sure. One day, Morton Koopa was born to unknown parents. Eventually, his parents died, leaving the grey and brown skinned Koopa to be King Of The Koopa's. He ruled the land in The Original Castle Of Koopa. After a while of lonely ruling, he married Bowselta Koopa. Toggether, they ruled over Dark Land. Soon enough, the King and Queen had a son, who they named Bowser, after his mother, who he bore a large resemblance to. The Death Of Morton After many years of ruling, Morton Koopa died from food poisoning. Nobody ever found out who the culprit was, but Bowselta killed most of the Royal Cooks in rage. After his death, she remained in the castle, telling Bowser to become the new King. Bowser was very happy to, and left to build a new castle, leaving his mother in the old crumbling castle to grieve for the rest of her life. The New Age Bowser built a new castle, which became the famous Kastle Koopa. He was the new ruler of Dark Land. King Bowser ruled with only slight less cruelty than his father. He soon married Clawdia Koopa, and toggether they ruled over the kingdom. Multiple times, Bowser had to fight for land from the inhabitants of the nearby Mushroom Kingdom, even kidnapping their Princess in attempt to gain more territory. Unfortunately, this all failed and Bowser's kingdom stayed relatively the same size as before. The Battle Continues Soon, Bowser and Clawdia bore seven children, whom they named The Koopalings. The oldest was Ludwig, the heir to the throne. Then there was Roy, who refused to take off the sunglasses he found one day. Wendy was a spoiled brat who wanted everything. Larry was a sneaky Koopa, who loved hanging out with Ludwig. Morton was talkative, and bore a striking resemblance to Bowser's father, who became Morton Koopa Sr. as Morton Koopa Jr. was named after him. Iggy was shy, unless around his twin, Lemmy, who was a playful, crazy little Koopa. Soon after Lemmy and Iggy's birth, Bowser took another atempt at gaining land for Dark Land. He had his children take over the seven lands between the Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land. This, too, failed however, though the Koopalings took a liking to the elements of the lands they temporarily ruled. The Koopalings The Koopalings continued to assist in battle, alongside Bowser. Clawdia remained at the castle, taking care of things there, and never participating directly in battle. After a while, Iggy changed his hairstyle. Lemmy had a hard time with this change, but soon got over it. While they didn't look like it anymore, Iggy and Lemmy were still the crazy Koopa Twins everyone knew and loved. After many more battles, Ludwig found an orphaned Koopa in the forest behind Kastle Koopa, who he secretly took a liking to. The only Dragon-Koopa's thought to be left were part of the royal family, but Karma Koopa proved this to be wrong. Karma was invited to live with the Koopa's, which she did. The Koopalings treated her like a sibling, with the exception of Ludwig, who still liked her. Present Day The Koopalings continue to assist Bowser in battle, Karma and Ludwig continue to have secret love affairs, Clawdia continues to work behind the scenes, and Bowselta continues to mourn in the old ruins. The story continues, every event being carefully marked. Who knows? Someday, Ludwig and Karma may continue the Royal Koopa Family....but right now, the story is still being written....